


Because I'm Your Friend

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ouch my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of this comic http://sassy-ass-tetsuo.tumblr.com/tagged/there-go-my-feels</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because I'm Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this comic http://sassy-ass-tetsuo.tumblr.com/tagged/there-go-my-feels

The day held a comforting chill in it, a small breeze shaking the branches of the few trees that remained in the trashed area. Tetsuo looked up at the clouded up sky, puffs of grey dancing over one another as the wind pushed them on.

Sighing softly, the teen burrowed into his cyan hoodie more so than he already was.

Kaneda sat just above him on a ruined and chiseled monument, the stones cracking beneath his weight and clattering to the ground with soft sounds.

Often the two of them would go out and just take simple pleasures in being alone, just the two of them to take peace in the quietness that awaited just outside those city doors. It sounded odd to be doing this, made it seem like they actually enjoyed each other's company. Well...that wasn't a lie, not on Tetsuo’s end. He did enjoy the leader’s company...at times. Other times it was just a nuisance.

Kaneda's voice roused him form his thoughts. “So do you wanna hit the bar later tonight? Y’know, with the rest of the gang and all.”

Tetsuo paused for a moment, eyes glancing up at the teen before settling on some plant in front of him. “Yeah sure.”

There was a long moment of silence, the quiet being occasionally filled with the soft sounds of tetsuo's feet shuffling. He was sure he'd be some sort of tolerant nanny if all of them went to the bar, making sure that the idiots didn't overdo it. But in a way he kind of enjoyed it, being the one in charge if only for a few hours. In an aspect…he enjoyed taking responsibility of their safety, to be the one that kept them in check.

Kaneda's voice broke the soft silence, the cigarette he had been chewing on now spit on the ground. “Hey Tetsuo…” Tetsuo cocked his head to glance up at him before he continued. “I've been a shit friend to you, right?” Shifting in his hoodie a bit, he fumbled with his hands within their pockets, gaze cast up at kaneda with slight pity at his tone.

It almost wasn't his fault that tetsuo got shut out in the dark but it was at the same time. Tetsuo saw the shift in Kaneda's movements and wiped the pitiful glance from his expression, eyes calling shut and gaze turning towards the ground “it's fine.”

The quickness in the reply was almost enough to cause tetsuo to jump. “No. It's not,” Kaneda's voice almost boomed out those words and tetsuo furrowed his brows, so he was pretty serious right now, huh? “You cannot just stay quiet about everything forever, okay?”

The Capsule leader flung his gaze over in his direction, startling tetsuo to an extent upon seeing the look his friend wore. It was filled with self punishment, determination, anger, and a sort of seriousness the teen only ever saw if they were getting into a fight they weren't sure they could take on. It kind of terrified tetsuo to see the leader wearing that expression, it was very unbecoming of him.

“Not only because of that stuff,” Kaneda brought his index finger up to point to himself, “but because you're my friend.” He turned away from tetsuo again, back hunching as if trying to hide himself, he probably was trying to hide. Kaneda never said stuff like this and there was no doubt in tetsuo's mind that he was at least a little scared. “If something or someone is bothering you, at least fucking tell me, okay? It sucks to see you like this…”

Tetsuo paused, sparing Kaneda a wary glance. A long silence settled in the crisp,winter air. And then it hit, the feelings that the teen had always buried deep within his gut, the raw emotions he had always flung a blanket over. 

“You know what sucks?” He almost rose his voice right of the bat but he held enough maturity to keep it u see control for at least the first sentence. That was all though, just one sentence of a decently volume controlled tone. “To always be seen as a nuisance!” his fists clenched within his pockets and he fought the urge to tear the fabric, “to feel you're worth **nothing** all the time!” He could see Kaneda's shoulders fall slightly and for a split second he wanted to stop and shut up but in the end decided that he would let it out, kaneda has inquired after all.

“To be pushed around by you! **You** , a manipulative asshole! You don't deserve the attention you have!”

Tetsuo paused, thinking over his choice in words. “I…” he wasn't sure if he wanted to say it, but it just came out anyway. “I…” Again his mind tried to stop him but something deep within him urge him on.

“I hate you so much, Kaneda.”

There was a long silence and tetsuo began to regret saying that. He just...he was so tired of being the runt, so tired of being bossed around. He just…he just had to say it. Even if it wasn't true…

The sound of rustling clothes brought his attention back to his friend. He watched as kaneda shifted before finally jumping down from his perch, eyes locking with Tetsuo's. “I see,” his gaze was similar to a stone with how cold it was, how dull it was before it was ignited with that same expression he wore previously. “If you hate me that much then hit me,” tetsuo paused, slight shock grasping him. He hadn't meant those words, he didn't mean a single thing of those last six words.

“Give me your best shot.”

Tetsuo's orbs shrunk as a look of both confusion and fear filled his face, utter surprise taking him over. One half of him screamed to not do it but that would result in being called a coward and that would only add on to his list of hate. But the other half practically yelled at him to murder the teen in front of him, he wouldn't do that. Despite all the pain kaneda had caused him, he didn't deserve to be slaughtered.

Wiping his gaze away, he brought his frown forth “what?”

That look that Tetsuo feared was washed away and replaced with the most smug smirk he had ever seen “hit me. If you dare of course.” His voice dripped with that tone he used as if he had already won a battle, the smirk widening. “You wanted this, didn't you? Then hit me like a real man!”

No, Tetsuo didnt want this. Yes? No. Which was it? The longer he stared at the growing simper on Kaneda's face, the more the scales tipped. 

Tipped right over the edge of yes.

“Stop fucking playing with me!!” His voice only began to rise in volume after that. He swung his fist up, hand aimed at that smugness, determined to wipe it off. “Kaneda!!!”

 

Minutes passed before he let up, hands planted on Kaneda's chest as he panted, wild breaths attempting to regain the air stolen from him. His eyes wide as he stared down at what he had done, he shouldn't have done it, he could have killed him. He could have done something awful.

A drop of crimson rolled don his cheek as he stared down at the leader, sure that worry was written on his face with a sharpie marker. “...Feeling better?” came the raspy tone of Kaneda's voice. “Yeah,” and he was, he really was. It was like a sort of invisible code had been lifted from his heaving chest. 

“That's good.”

 

After that, Tetsuo had helped the teen up and assisted in bandaging his stupid face with the first aid kit he had stored away in his bike. Once finished with the task, the two of them had gotten up. They had started walking, didn't know where but they didn't want to ride and they didn't want to go back yet.

Tetsuo felt the need to apologize, guilt slowly but surely forming up within his conscience. “I'm sorry. I think I overdid it,” because he had, he should've restrained himself more. “Yeah, but at least you didn't kill me.”

He was grateful for that, grateful that he hadn't killed his best friend. Even if he did hate him most of the time he didn't want him dead.

Their feet shuffled on the dry, cold ground for a few moments tetsuo looking ahead as Kaneda spoke “you could have been more gentle with my face though.”

Tetsuo smashed his palms into the pockets of his hoodie, curling them into loose fists as he let his eyes flutter closed “why? You're still ganna get all the chicks like that.” And in a sense, that made him jealous. Not because Kaneda would be getting all the girls but because the girls would be getting all of Kaneda.

The injured teen frowned before reaching a hand up to tetsuo's head “you did it on purpose?!” Tetsuo burst into laughter as his hair was ruthlessly tugged on, not painfully if he might add. “Oh my god!” Though kaneda was attempting to be stern, he was failing quite miserably and sounded more amused than angry.

“That's hella mean,” oh now he was scolding him, tetsuo snorted “you ass.” With a smirk, the smaller teen have his friend his reply “you told me to hit you with all my strength, you deserve it.”

Tetsuo's soft giggles faded and his smile was replacwd with a line “so are you still mad, Tets?”

He paused, thinking it over for a moment, considering the question as he turned his orbs to the sky, hands still stuffed in his hoodie. “Yeah.”

He closed his eyes, fade still turned up to the grey expanse “though...this made me feel better. Even if I can't forgive you...I don't feel like hating you anymore.” With that he turned his eyes back to kaneda, a smile playing at his lips, genuine and soft. “You're a good friend, Shotaro. Thank you.”

Watching the said man was quite the sight to behold. Kaneda's face was a mix between confusion and disbelief and it was enough to cause an amused grin to sprout from tetsuo's lips. Finally Kaneda spoke up “what's that spose to mean?” The smaller teen grunted, a small smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth “forget it.”

 

That was all Kaneda could remember, all his brain would allow in this moment of time. In his hands he held Kei's gun, aiming it at his best friend. Dare he go as far as admiring that he…? No. 

There was no doubt in his mind that his expression held undescribable horror as he stared toward. 

“What are you waiting for?! Shoot him!!”

Yamagata's voice awoke him from his thoughts and when his eyes locked on the owner’s voice he could see the same fear. The undying, copious amounts of pure terror. Another voice filled his ears and he turned his orbs to the location of it, fighting the urge to cower. 

“You can't do it?” It was Tetsuo, standing there as if he was the king. The fear from his face drained, being replaced by anger and irrationality. “Because,” Yamagata looked at Kaneda, eyes pleading for him to just pull the trigger already, “I am your friend.” The smirk stretched wider on the telekinetic teens lips “right…”

Tetsuo looked directly into Kaneda's orbs, seemingly staring into his near corrupted soul “Kaneda?”


End file.
